saksifandomcom-20200213-history
Saksi (TV Newscast)
'Saksi' Saksi (EYEWITNESS) is the late-nightly news broadcast in the Philippines by GMA Network. It was released on October 2, 1995. It was formerly the early evening and flagship newscast of the network until ended on July 12, 2002. The newscast is currently anchored by Arnold Clavio and Vicky Morales. It is aired Mondays to Friday 11:00pm-11:30 pm (PST) an Saturdays and Sundays 5:30 pm−6:00 pm (PST). The newscast is simulcasted on radio thru It is also aired internationally thru GMA Pinoy TV and is heard on a slightly delayed basis through Super Radyo DZBB 594 AM BAND 'As Saksi: GMA Headline Balita ' In the last quarter of 1995, GMA Network launched the program, originally entitled Saksi: GMA Headline Balita, as a 30-minute early evening weekday newscast. It was then anchored by Mike Enriquez (then known as "Mr. Saksi") and Karen Davila. Saksi became popular in such a short time, that people were using the word as a catchphrase, complete with the pointed forefinger like the program’s news anchors. In the early years of the newscast, the anchors, especially Enriquez, popularized the word "pasok" (come in) in introducing reporters (who included Jessica Soho, Arnold Clavio, Mao dela Cruz and Susan Enriquez, among others). This style of introducing reporters was also previously used in GMA's other regional news programs patterned after "Saksi" like Balitang Bisdak (Cebu), Testigo (Davao) and Ratsada (Iloilo). On July 1, 1996 , Mel Tiangco joined Enriquez and Davila, after the former's transfer from ABS-CBN when she suspended from doing a TV commercial. Economist Solita "Winnie" Monsod also joined the newscast with her own opinion segment, "Mareng Winnie" (which became a moniker by which she has been since known for). Other special segments, such as Huling Hirit (light human-interest stories to cap the newscast, reported by Kara David) and S na S (Showbiz sa Saksi) (a showbiz segment with Lyn Ching then she anchored with Enriquez, Davila and Tiangco) were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted & running time was expanded to 60 minutes. 'Sonza-Tiangco Era' host Jay Sonza and Luchi Cruz-Valdez replaced Enriquez and Davila while he appointed as an anchor of GMA Network News with Vicky Morales who and the news team switched to Taglish then Filipino. Davila, on the other hand, became a co-host of Extra-Extra, a magazine program featuring different human-interest and entertainment stories (which also served as pre-programming to Saksi). Mel Tiangco, Sonza's co-host on Partners Mel and Jay, then joined the newscast as co-anchor, thus Saksi and Partners Mel and Jay are the news programs exclusive to them. The original subtitle, GMA Headline Balita, was also dropped since then. 'Enriquez-Morales Era ' On August 2, 1999, Tiangco was appointed as anchor of Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco, which replaced GMA Network News on the late-night slot but the newscasts continuously on weekends until 2002. She and Sonza were replaced by Enriquez and Morales, thus continuing their partnership on''Network News''. Enriquez went back to Saksi with Morales were final anchors with him on the weekday edition of GMA Network News in their partnership. In the same year Davila who now moved to ABS-CBN. On July 15, 2002, Saksi exchanged timeslots with Frontpage in order for the latter show to compete with ABS-CBN's TV Patrol (which was, incidentally, the newscast that Tiangco came from before transferring to GMA). The shift to late-night also prompted the start of "Side Trip", a human-interest segment hosted by Howie Severino. In the same year, Saksi won the Gold Medal for Best Newscast in the New York Festival, becoming one of the few news programs outside the United States to receive the said honor. The award (With the Peabody Award that the network won in 1998) was later recognized by the Philippine Congress by issuing the network a commendation for its work in News and Public Affairs. Enriquez left again to the newscast on March 12, 2004 to rejoin Tiangco on their new early evening newscast, 24 Oras. 'Clavio-Morales-Era as Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan' On July 15, 2002, Saksi exchanged timeslots with Frontpage in order for the latter show to compete with ABS-CBN's TV Patrol (which was, incidentally, the newscast that Tiangco came from before transferring to GMA). The shift to late-night also prompted the start of "Side Trip", a human-interest segment hosted by Howie Severino. In the same year, Saksi won the Gold Medal for Best Newscast in the New York Festival, becoming one of the few news programs outside the United States to receive the said honor. The award (With the Peabody Award that the network won in 1998) was later recognized by the Philippine Congress by issuing the network a commendation for its work in News and Public Affairs. Enriquez left again to the newscast on March 12, 2004 to rejoin Tiangco on their new early evening newscast, 24 Oras. Arnold Clavio replaced Enriquez on March 15, 2004 when the latter was slated to host the new early evening newscast of the network, 24 Oras and he rejoined with Tiangco since they first joined Saksi in 1996. The newscast was reintroduced as''Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan'' (Legion of Truth). A notable coverage of the program was the 2005 Papal conclave which was covered by Morales at St. Peter's Square inVatican City. The newscast changed its graphics and studio thrice during this period; first on April 17, 2006, second on August 11, 2008, and third on November 8, 2010 (graphics only). 'Clavio-Morales era' On February 21, 2011, together with Unang Hirit and 24 Oras, the program adapted a new set, new graphics, new theme, and new OBB. The "Liga ng Katotohanan" tagline was also dropped in the newscast's titlecard. The new theme is incorporated with the elements of Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan 2008–2011 theme music & Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan 2004–2008 theme music. Months after the reformat, Saksi re-designed its graphics, this features: Saksi title card and Social Media website of GMA News and in July 2013, it launched its segment "Midnight Snack", a food-trip segment hosted by Mikael Daez every Mondays to Thursdays, After a one-week hiatus, On November 5, 2013, it returned under the new title "Midnight Express Marasigan-Dixson era n the last quarter of 2014, GMA Network launched the program, originally entitled Saksi: GMA Headline Balita, as a 30-minute early evening weekday newscast. It was then anchored by Joe Marasigan (then known as "Mr. Saksi") and Alice Dixson Saksi became popular in such a short time, that people were using the word as a catchphrase, complete with the pointed forefinger like the program’s news anchors. In the early years of the newscast, the anchors, especially Enriquez, popularized the word "pasok" (come in) in introducing reporters (who included Jessica Soho, Arnold Clavio, Mao dela Cruz and Susan Enriquez, among others). This style of introducing reporters was also previously used in GMA's other regional news programs patterned after "Saksi" like Balitang Bisdak (Cebu), Testigo (Davao) and Ratsada (Iloilo). Weekdays Edition *Arnold Clavio (2004–Present) *Vicky Morales (1999–Present) *Pia Guanio (Showbiz Saksi Weekdays) *Mikael Daez (Midnight Express segment anchor, 2013–Present) 'Weekend Edition' *Alice Dixson (2014-Present) Weekend Edition *Joe Marasigan (2014-Present) Weekend Edition *Nelson Canlas (Showbiz Saksi Weekend Edition) 'Former anchors' *Mike Enriquez (known as Mr. Saksi) (1995–1998) (1999–2004) *Karen Davila (1995–1998) *Luchi Cruz-Valdez (1995-1999) *Mel Tiangco (1995–1999) *Winnie Monsod (1995–1999) *Jay Sonza (1998–1999) *Martin Andanar (1998-1999) *Kara David (Huling Hirit segment anchor, 1996–1999) *Lyn Ching-Pascual (Showbiz sa Saksi anchor, 1996–1999) *Rey Pacheco (Weatherman, 1996–1999) Category:Browse